The invention relates to control apparatus and particularly to apparatus of this type that is particularly adapted to use by physically handicapped persons. While the invention will be described in terms of apparatus for locking the door of a building, it will be understood that the invention has application to exterior and interior building doors as well as other locking apparatus on cabinets, trunks, computer security devices, and just about any where that locks are customarily used.
In addition those skilled in the art will understand that many other devices may be operated by the present apparatus. For example, the device does not even have to be a lock. The apparatus in accordance with the invention may be coupled to an elevator control system so that the elevator will come to a specific floor to receive a person and then automatically take the occupant to a specific floor. The access to the destination floor may even be limited to those having such an electronic key. The same apparatus may also be used to operate apparatus as varied as a missile launcher, a valve in a process control system or a wide variety of other applications. The scope of applications is limited only by ones imagination.
The prior art includes a variety of locking apparatus that use digital techniques. For example, magnetic stripes on cards are often used to operate hotel room locks. Such locks may be easily reprogrammed for new room occupants.
It is an object of the invention to provide a construction that will be easy to operate by persons having motor skills that are less extensive than the motor skills of the average person.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus that will be very, very difficult for someone who does not possess a valid key module to deceive and thus gain entrance to the locked apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that will be easy to assemble.